


Who the hell do you think I am!?

by Bee_13, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spotify
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Фанмикс по Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Who the hell do you think I am!?

**Author's Note:**

> К сожалению, некоторые песни невозможно включить на Spotify в виду проблем с авторскими правами. Вы можете найти их по ссылке на YouTube, если откроете спойлер в самом низу работы.
> 
> Если у вас нет Spotify, версия на Яндекс.Музыке под катом.

Who the hell do you think I am!?
    

Фанмикс по Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ZgTzicBMzYwJOdH8MRxt1?si=H3RWr2AfQJeRHgIn5zBDYw)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1006)

    1. Ольга Арефьева — Come Back
    2. Lumen — Выше!
    3. Вiктор Морозов — Маки
    4. Lumen — Звезда
    5. Аквариум — Рок-н-ролл мёртв
    6. Вiктор Морозов — Аллiлуя
    7. [Ольга Арефьева — Скорее пой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1Jf-ICPUJA)
    8. Вiктор Морозов — Останнiй воiн
    9. Владимир Высоцкий — Баллада о борьбе
Бонус: 
    10. [Chage And Aska — On Your Mark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Obh9kg6o_U)
    11. [OST Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann — Rap Was a Man's Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GeQK0fOAew)




End file.
